the_institute_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Alison Hackley
|theme image= |full name= Alison Jorah Hackley |pronunciation= AL-IZ-IN JA-RAH HA-K-LE |nicknames= Ali |name meaning= |born= October 14th |status= Alive |current age= 15 |gender= Female |species= Human |nationality= English |sexuality= Straight |relationship status= Single |native language= Enlgish |accent= English |languages= French and English |divider 1= |history= Alison was born to Lina and Joe, as a autistic child with ADHD. He r mother was a therapist, but that did not help Alison. Her parents payed no mind to her or her sister, Chloe. Alison and Chloe both had a few disorders each and they would always do bad stuff, such as hurt each other or harm themselves. They were not good children. Alison was the middle child, between her older sister Chloe and her younger brother Luca. Alison tried to kill her little brother, since she felt neglected, this is when her parents decided she needed special help. She would yell that she didn't but her mother would try to make her do something without harming herself or her siblings. This didn't work very much, but it resolved the number of injuries each child got the year her mother tried this. Alison killed someone on accident when she was 11. She was playing with her fathers gun and she accidently shot someone in a car that was passing her house. Her parents debated if they should send her here and they did, but not for a couple years. She developed insomnia and her parents worried. They would miss Alison, but they tried to send her to her grandmothers house. When Alison turned 14, she and her sister Chloe were sent here for treatment. None of it worked but they were required to stay here, because their parents were finally in bliss. They wanted their parents to be happy so they obeyed the order to stay. They missed their parents, though. One day, Chloe snuck out but Alison told the therapist and the therapist made Chloe stay in a locked room until the therapist thought Chloe was mentally stable |divider 2= |hometown= Portland, Oregon |earliest memory= |schooling= |first kiss= |first sex= |first love= |other firsts= |misc image= |father= |mother= |siblings= |other relatives= |family photo album= |divider 3= |model= |char image 2= |char image 3= |char image 4= |divider 4= |eyes= |hair= |height= |weight= |ethnicity= |handedness= |shoe size= |blood type= |voice= |eye sight= |health status= |clothing style= |marks= |body style= |photo album= |divider 5= |weapon image 1= |weapon image 2= |weapon image 3= |divider 6= |skills= |weapon of choice= |strengths= |weaknesses= |quests led= |quests= |abilities= |divider 7= |quote 1= |personality= |divider 8= |current= |divider 9= |sign= |sign meaning= |location= |pets= |likes= |dislikes= |fears= |hobbies= |motto= |won't= |secretly admire= |influenced by= |moral compass= |important person before camp= |important person now= |immediate goals= |long term goals= |reacts to crisis= |faces problems= |reacts to change= |alignment= |images photo album= |dream job= |current job= |one word=' |best= |worst= |change= |mental= |mental disorders= |emotions= |medical= |quote 2= |vices= |bad habits= |sleeping|= |quirks= |attitude= |talents= |social= |mannerisms= |quote 3= |color= |music= |food= |animal= |book= |other favs= |ease= |priorities= |failures= |accomplishments= |secret= |secret known= |tragedy= |wish= |flaw= |divider 10= |cheated= |others= |strangers= |lover= |friends= |family= |impression= |like most= |like least= |friends photo album= |border 11= |role= |inspiration= |goals= |partner= |current rp= |divider 12= |misc image 2= }}